Falling
by XXJasper's girlXX
Summary: Players want one thing sex. So if you dont give them sex but they still stay are they worth it or are they just going to ran once they get it. Sometimes you need to fall before you can fly but falling hurts if no one is there to help you up. occ.ah


Hey guys I'm back writers block is over! I think it was because of all the Taylor Swift. lol. This is me new one hope you like you at the botttom!

* * *

><p>"Bella!" My mother, Renee looked at me trying to pull my headphones out. I moved farther out of her reach giving her a look. Renee rolled her eyes and sat forward in her seat giving up. Did she expect me to be happy? I was 17 years old an all-star cheerleading, varsity track softball and lacrosse player moving from New York all the way to a boring town of Forks, Washingoton. Did I mention it was the rainest place in the continetal U.S. I had amazing friends an amazing life and just the best life style. Renee and Phil, my step father, deceided that moving to a small town would be fun and a good life experience. They both came from money intitled our family for money. Renee is 47 and a Pediatrician she married Charlie Swan the father of two out of her four kids, Jason Anthony Swan 22 and me Isabella Marie Swan 17 I prefer Bella. They devoirced after I was born. Phil is 50 and a retired Yankee player and coach, Renee was his first marriage and they have two beautiful girls Brittany Anne, 16 and Alexis Nicole 14, Lexie as she likes to be called. I open my eyes just as we pulled up to our new home, we visited it a couple months ago to paint and get it ready. My room was on the top floor with a connected bathroom and a huge walk in closet. My parents bedroom is on the other side of the top floor with me they have the same connected bathroom and walk in closet but its a double. My sisters have the whole second floor to them selves to have fun with and Jason had a bedroom in the basement for when he comes home. My room is all white with black accents on my wall I painted a my name. Has soon as we pulled up I got out and went straight to my room my parents hired someone to set up our rooms and arrange everything so it was ready when we got here. I went into my closet and sighed I plugged my iphone into the dock blasting music and got to work. I reorganized everything putting everything where it belonged because I am extremely OCD when it comes to my closet. I finally finished around one and just crashed being to tired to unpack the rest of the boxes I wanted untouched for me to unpack.<p>

I woke up Sunday morning about 11 and went down stairs grabbing my phone as I went turning it on.

Calm down its not that bad

I love you

~Anthony

I smiled reading the text from my big brother he always made me smile no matter what but he also gave my the truth straight out. You know the person who said the truth hurts? Yeah they weren't joking.

I love you too.

Ill try.

~Bella

My mom had made pancakes and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face, pancakes are my favorite food I could eat them for breakfast lunch and dinner and still eat them. I took a small stack and drenched them in syrup hoping no one would walk in seeing me gorge my face with pancakes but of course everyone just walks in.

"Enjoying your pancakes?" Phil ask I glare at him joking and shake my head.

"I can tell." My mom laughed wiping pancake off my face. "I'm having some old friends and their family come over for dinner tonight around four I expect you all to be home and on your best behavior." we all nod our heads and roll our eyes. My parents start talking and I leave figuring if its important they will call me back up. I finished unpacking my desk my Mac Book being first then the rest of my books, I set up my bulletin board and add all my pictures back up smiling at everyone of the memories they bring back good bad or absolutely terrible. I wouldn't change any of them for the world, I laugh to myself when I look at one. Its of my friends Casey, Anna, Sophia and I going to out first concert Taylor Swift July 3rd, 1998 we were 13 and just so excited and everything was just so simple and easy.

When I was finished with everything I showered and just put on so yoga pants and a sweat shirt and decided to go explore forks and find a nail salon.

"Mom can I use your car?" I asked my mom because my Range Rover was still in New York coming tomorrow and I needed a car to explore.

"Be careful please Bella the roads are slippery. Where are you going?" She ask tossing me the keys to her sleek Lexus.

"Exploring, maybe a nail salon and star bucks if I can find one." I shrugged looking through my bag for my wallet. My mom nodded and I left. I found a nail salon and got a fill in on my tips then went to Starbucks to get a coffee it was already three so I needed to get back.

"Where did you go?" Brittany asked me when I walked in she was lounging on the couch channel surfing.

"Starbucks and nails. Ill take you next weekend promise." Brittany and I have the normal sister relationship she is an annoying brat who I cant stand but if your hurt her ill will hang you by your big toe.

"Thank you. Oh yeah can I borrow your dark gray jeans?" She smiled a cheesy smile I rolled my eyes and she bounced up the stairs with me. "How come your closet is bigger than mine?" She asked as we walked in I never really noticed until now how big it really was. It was most likely the size of an average master bedroom.

"Because mom and dad like me better than you and I have a lot more clothes than you do." I laughed throwing my jeans to her. She laughed too walking around my closet no doubt planning all the ways she can steal my clothes. I picked out dark wash skinny jeans with a wight shear lace top with a black tank under it. I paired it with black pumps and a dark knotted necklace and my always there Tiffany&CO charm bracelet. I steeped in front of my half wall body mirror I liked my outfit then looked up at myself and realized my hair was still in braids and I needed to wash my face. I took of my jewelry and top, I washed my face then I straightened my hair and added my simple powder and mascara makeup. I fully got dressed this time hair and everything and I liked the way I looked just in time for my mom to call me down.

My mom was talking away like there was no tomorrow to her old friends. "And this is my oldest daughter Bella, Bella this is Esme and Carlisle." She introduced us.

"You are absolutely beautiful" Esme smiled hugging me.

"Thank you so much, its so nice to meet you both." I smiled hugging Esme then hugging Carlisle too.

"I feel like my mom has told me you have four or five kids as well or am I going crazy?" I asked skeptically, I swear I am not crazy one of my mom's high school friends has four or five kids.

"Yes they should be here any second my oldest three are picking up friends I hope you don't mind Renee they are really good kids." Esme said apologetically.

"Of course now, speaking of your oldest Alice has grown up so much." My mom gushed as a petite girl walked in.

"This is actually Kylie" Esme said smiling proudly.

"Oh my god." Brittany whispered to herself I laughed knowing what she was thinking. Kylie had the Brandon trait of the striking green eyes and her best friend Brook Esme's niece looks just like Kylie.

"I know right?" I laughed pushing Brittany who was still in shock. "Kylie and Brooke look so alike. It's actually funny how close we are with your brother and sister and law and we have never met." I laughed.

"Now this is Alice." Esme said introducing her daughter she looked to be the same size as me striking green eyes short choppy black hair petite body. Amazingly pretty.

"And my amazing boyfriend Jasper." Alice laughed kissing her boyfriends chest because you couldn't reach his cheek not even close. He was tall 6'0 at least wavy surfer blonde hair ocean blue eyes toned athletic body extremely hot.

"It's nice to meet you both." My mom laughed hugging Alice. Everyone was introduced to everyone Esme and Carlisle had five kids two boys three girls. Emmett was the oldest and biggest obviously a football player short clean cut blonde hair clear blue eyes and the most amazing smile by far the hottest. Edward the tallest and leanest probably a baseball player striking green eyes everything about him was defined. His girlfriend Rosalie hale was supermodel status stall thin blonde hair blue eyes beautiful. Perfect body athletic toned but still has assets to show, she definitely knew she was pretty and used it. Lastly Sophia was the youngest 14 with blonde hair blue eyes she definitely took after Carlisle. We all sat for dinner the conversations just flowed after dinner the kids parted and all went to different parts of the house. The six oldest went into the TV room down stairs.

"Lets truth or dare." Alice suggested and we all agreed. "Ill go first Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked me.

"Truth." I said questioningly.

"Who do you think is the most attractive?"

"Emmett" I said with out thinking then blushing a little. What the fuck since when I do blush around people? "Rosalie truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth"

"How many guys have you slept with?"

"5" she laughed. "I think we honestly might get along." "Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Give Alice a hickey." I didn't really get what the big deal was. I shot Rosalie a look "Carlisle hates hickeys no matter who they're on he thinks they're trashy and disgusting so Ali never has them one time she did and Jasper got the talk from Carlisle." I almost peed my pants hearing that I couldn't control my laughter and laughed.

"Yeah its real funny until you cant look Carlisle in the eye for a month." Jasper groaned finsihing giving Alice a hickey. We looked over to examine it and Rosalie and I laughed.

"That's not a hickey" Rosalie and I laughed. I pulled down my shirt a little to reveal a dark hickey on the top of my boob. Emmett looked over and smirked to me I wink to him out little exchange went unnoticed.

"That is a hickey Ali. This is a hickey as well." Rosalie smirked moving her blonde hair out of the way revealing a huge hickey on her neck, Edward looked proud Jasper shrink back and Emmett laughed.

"Alright no more hickey talk ew I hate those thing." Alice said in disgust and I rolled my eyes awe she is so cute.

"Emmett truth or dare?"

"Truth for now"

"Emmett if you could have a threesome pick two girls to have it with."

"Sorry bro but Rosalie and..." Emmett paused to think "Jessica."

"Whore" Alice 'coughed'

"Dude really?" Edward asked.

"You cant deny your girlfriend is hot." He shrugged, I think I have found my friends. "Bella truth or dare?" he smirked god damn he was so sexy.

"Dare" I smiled wickedly sitting up on my knees making my boobs look really good, he definitely lost his train of thought for a second before picking up again.

"I dare you to let me give you a matching hickey on your other boob." he smirked, someone is brave the whole room went quiet I went up to Emmett and straddle his lap my boobs were just below his face. I leaned down really close to him.

"Sorry sexy im not that easy you have to work for me." I shifted a little feeling his hard on my thigh. "And since I can feel what your packing" I shifted again and he held back a groan. "I really hope you do." I kissed just below his ear sucking a little trying to get him to break and moan but he didn't. I backed away and the whole room was quiet. Emmett was shocked a little but quickly recovered.

"Bella since you didnt do the dare you have to let on of the people in the room take a body shot off you, the person who gave you the dare can ether pick the place of the person." Alice filled me in on the rule rushing.

"Well than come with me with need some alcohol," I smirked Alice and Rosalie shot up with me and as soon as we were out of the room the questions started.

"What the hell?"

"I told him I wasn't easier and he had to work for me." I simply shrugged.

"Oh my god I thought he was going to fucking cum I'm not even joking." Rosalie laughed hysterically.

"He is such a man whore I cant believe he dared that to you." Alice said embarrassed of her brother I think.

"Honestly Ali I knew it was going to be-tequila or vodka-"

"Tequila" they both responded.

"something like that he just ozzes man whore" we all laughed. We walked back into the room and the guys immediately stopped talking.

"Emmett person or place?" I asked. You would have thought I asked him to solve world hunger.

"Place tits." he replied confidently. I held back my laugh you cant be all that confident after I almost made you cum in your pants.

"I think Rosalie should do it." I smirked Rosalie nodded getting my plan. I hopped up on my ping pong table and took my shirts off leaving me a full lace black bra I unclasped the front so my boobs were still covered but the valley between them was open. All the guys got hard, its a natural reaction when your 17 the three of us laughed. Rosalie licked up my boobs then but the salt there and the lime in my mouth while Alice set up the shot. Rosalie licked the salt off took the shot the kissed me taking the lime out of my mouth but not before making sure the guys could see her tongue slip into my mouth.

Emmett was trying really hard to control his breath that cockiness and coolness weren't on his side.

And we were sober I could only imagine us shit faced Forks, Washington might not be that bad.

* * *

><p>Thoughts do you hate it or love it? Don't know so you want more so you can decied after the second chapter? Well I wont know to continue or how to improve if you dont tell me in a review(:<p>

~XXJasper's girlXX


End file.
